


Five Times Peter Tried to Confess to Harley and The One Time He Did

by mcustancm



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: 5 plus 1 things, 5+1 Things, Bisexual Harley Keener, Bisexual Peter Parker, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hallmark Movies, Harley Keener & Peter Parker Friendship, Harley lives in Tennessee, Helpful Tony Stark, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Protective May Parker (Spider-Man), Wanda Maximoff & Peter Parker Friendship, he's just visting during summer, teeny tiny bit of angst, they are both 18 and recently graduated high school, why do i start new fics without finishing my others
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-01-30 10:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21426880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcustancm/pseuds/mcustancm
Summary: Peter Parker has fought with his internalized homophobia to finally be able to tell Harley Keener how he feels. But the problem is, whenever he tries, he fails.
Relationships: (past) Peter Parker/Michelle Jones, Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 146





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I finally did a 5+1 things type of story
> 
> hope you enjoy!

It was summer, Harley Keener was staying at the tower with his sister, Abbie for a few weeks, and Peter Parker promised himself that he would tell Harley that he likes him. This, however, was a difficult task because Peter realized because Peter didn’t know how the hell he was going to do it.

  
  


1.

Peter was walking into the tower kitchen talking to Wanda Maximoff about a mission they went on together a few days ago. “He was pretty difficult to defeat.,” Wanda told Peter sighing. She used her powers to get them an apple each and she took a bite. 

“But we got him” Peter shrugs, taking a bite. That's when Harley entered the room. “Jesus christ…. Shit shit... Fuck” Peter whispers to Wanda. Wanda eyed him up and down. 

“What? Is the apple that bad?” She asks

“W-what? No!” He defends the great tasting apple while shaking his head. “It’s Harley…” He whispers quieter. 

“Oh…” Wanda whispers back. 

“Hey guys, have y’all seen Abbie?” Harley asks taking a yogurt from the fridge. 

“Yeah- I-i mean no.” Peter says. 

“Is it yes or no?” Harley chuckles. 

“Uh.. no, sorry Harls.” Peter forces a smile. 

“That's okay, I’ll ask Pepper.” Harley shrugs and walks away. 

“Harley- shit..” Peter sighs while watching Harley walk away. 

“What the hell was that Parker?” Wanda said. “If you want to tell him, you need to have confidence. Not whatever the hell that was!” She says. 

“Okay, Wanda! Please just... shh! I’m working on it.” Peter sighs “I tried and it obviously just failed.” He ran his hand through his hair, nervously. 

“If that's working on it, I’m scared for you, Kid. You didn’t even try that hard.” She sighs. 

“First of all, you're like two years older than me, don’t call me kid. Second I promise I'm going to tell him this summer.” He says to her, then aggressively taking a bite out of his apple. Wanda just laughed at him. “You’re a mess, Parker.” She says

“I know..” He sighs. “Celebratory dinner?” He offered. “Y’know, for completing the mission log, and the mission in general.”

“Invite Harley… then maybe.” Wanda says. Peter whined, “Seriously?” He runs his hand through his hair. 

“Completely… unless you don’t want Thai.” She shrugs. 

“Fine, fine… anything for Thai.” he scoffs

“Meet me in the lobby of the tower in an hour… with Harley.” She says as she throws the apple core away and heads in the direction of the elevator. Peter sighs and takes out his phone to call Harley. He dialed the number and Harley almost immediately answered. 

“Hey… uh so, want to go to dinner with me and Wanda?” He asks quickly.

“What did you say? I’m having trouble hearing you, Pete.”

“Right, sorry… I said would you like to go to dinner with Wanda and me?” Peter said slower this time. 

“Sure,” Harley said, excitedly. 

“Awesome… uh, meet us in the lobby in an hour.” 

“I’ll be there,” Harley says, and then hangs up. Peter sighed and put his phone in his pocket and threw away his apple core. 

It’s not like he didn’t want to tell Harley that he liked him, he’s been trying for fucking weeks now. But, Peter Parker had difficulty even coming to terms with his own sexuality for a little while. About 9 and a half weeks ago he realized he liked Harley when he came to visit during spring break earlier in the year. Tony had introduced them and they started to spend a lot of time together. After Harley left, is when Peter realized that he liked Harley. But he struggled with internalized homophobia, it was pretty bad too. He’d tell himself that Harley couldn’t possibly like him back and it was disgusting to feel this way about another man, which shouldn’t happen in Queens/Manhattan New York. New York City was always an accepting city, with their huge pride parades, and “Love is love” signs everywhere in Times Square. But nonetheless, he felt weird and disgusted with his feelings, but he talked to May and Tony about it and they helped him out. They told him that his feelings for Harley were okay and could be explored.

Peter decided that he was bisexual because of his past feelings for MJ and Liz Allen was real and not some fake cover-up to hide the fact he likes boys. But his feelings for Harley were true, real and very vibrant. Sometimes he’d tell himself that this was wrong and he should jump off a cliff for feeling this way, but he always talked to May and Tony and of course his best superhero best friend, Wanda. 

Soon, though, the internalized homophobia faded and he could live his life knowing he was probably, in love with his best friend. And he planned on telling him… that summer. One failed attempt… hopefully, the next one would work.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley and peter go out to eat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy!
> 
> Insta: @holland.simpkins
> 
> Kudos and comments appreciated.

Wanda was the last one downstairs, which she most likely did on purpose. 

“Uh hey, Harls… did you ever find Abbie?” Peter says stuffing his hands in his jeans pockets, rolling back and forth on his feet. 

“Yeah, she was with Pepper and Morgan” He smiles and turns to see Wanda coming up behind them wearing pajamas. 

“What… the… hell.” Peter said rolling his eyes. 

“Oh.. I decided I’m tired and you two will go by yourselves.” She winks at Peter. Peter shakes his head at her and mouths “You mother fucker…”. Wanda smirked at him.

Luckily, Harley was facing Wanda and didn’t see Peter do this. 

“Oh… well, do you want to reschedule?” Harley said kindly, but he didn’t know that he made Peter’s heart sink. 

“No, you guys go…” Wanda smiles. Harley shrugs his shoulders and looks back at Peter. 

“Ready?” He smiles. 

“Yeah, let's go,” Peter says. He makes sure to flip off Wanda when Harley has his back turned, though. 

  
  


They sat down at the table and began to look at the menus. Harley smiled at Peter and took a sip of his water.

_ Tonight _

Peter told himself

“Are you okay?” Harley asked him softly, putting down his menu

“No- I mean yeah.” He smiles lightly. 

“You seem… a little uptight,”   
“No, I promise, I’m good.” Peter tilted his head and smiled. Harley nodded and said, “I’ll be right back, I’m going to the bathroom.” Peter nodded and pretended to read his menu. 

So Harley got up and left, Peter quickly pulled out his cell phone and called his Ex-girlfriend, but a current best friend.

“MJ… MJ I need help.” Peter immediately said when she answered.

“Okay… what's up?”

“I'm out at dinner with Harley… Wanda was supposed to come but of course, being her, left me with Harley. It’s super awkward and I feel terrible that I can’t look him in the eye and all i want to do is just tell him.”

“Then tell him,” She explains, followed by a yawn. “Listen, Parker, I’m tired and I was up all night last night binge-watching some comedy show.”

“Okay… okay fine. Love you.”

“Love you too Peter,” MJ said. Peter hung up as Harley was leaving the bathroom. Peter quickly took a sip of water while Harley sat down. Peter looked at the slightly older boy for a few seconds (longer than he should) before realizing he should probably look somewhere else. But he didn’t, he kept getting lost in Harley’s eyes. Something red crept upon Harley’s cheeks… wait… was that? Is he blushing?

“Uh… Sorry.” Peter says shaking his head. “I got lost in your- I mean lost it my thoughts.” Peter sighed. 

“Is there something you need to tell me, Peter? I’ll listen.” He promised. Then as to perfectly ruin the moment, the waiter came by at took down their orders. Harley smiled to the waiter, the smile that Peter has loved for a while now. 

“What were we talking about?” Harley asks as he drinks a little bit of water. 

“Oh… um I was going to tell you that.... well… nevermind it wasn’t important..” Peter says, forcing a smile onto his face. Inside, his heart was aching. All he wanted to do was tell Harley how he feels, but his fucking fear wouldn’t let him.

“Alright.”

They’ve had some light conversation over dinner. Then, Peter asked how his mother was doing. Harley said “Chemo has helped, but she said Abbie and I should come to the tower and that she’d be fine. I wanted to stay with her and be with her… in case… y’know.” Harley shook his head and forced a smile.

“I know… May had the same thing…” He said softly, May Parker had a un rare type of cancer a while ago. She went through chemo during Peter’s senior year of high school, but before he met Harley. The chemo didn’t help at first, but soon it started working and May got better pretty quickly. So Peter knew what Harley was going through, he remembered crying all night while his aunt was in the hospital. Sometimes when this happened to Harley, he’d call Peter and they’d cry all night, together. 

Peter places his hand over Harley’s. He really realizes he was doing it. But he figured it out when Harley turned his hand over to hold Peter’s.

Peter shook his head and took back his hand. “Uh sorry… I-I don’t know what that was…”.

Harley nodded slowly as the waiter came back with the check.

“I’ll pay.” Harley offered. Peter shook his head and took out his debit card and handed it to the waiter. “My treat.” Peter smiled. 

Neither of them really wanted to go home, so they walked the streets of Manhattan together, heading in the direction of the tower. 

“Thanks for paying,” Harley said to break the silence. The sound kinda scared Peter because it came outta nowhere. But he was able to contain himself and Harley didn’t notice.

“No problem…” He smiled

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> walking home from dinner is supposed to be a pleasant time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyo. Welcome back for part 3
> 
> Insta: @holland.simpkins
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Kudos and comments appreciated!

While they were walking home, Peter’s hand brushed Harley’s. It made Peter shudder. 

“Are you cold? Here take my jacket.” Harley said as he took the jacket off his back and put it over Peter’s shoulders. Peter hummed and said “Thanks… uh hey Harls, I need to tell you something-”    
“Hold on, my mother is calling.” Harley sighs and answers the phone. “Mom, is everything alright?”

Peter didn’t try to listen to Harley’s conversation. He was lost in his own thoughts. He remembered something from when he was younger that made him smile. 

Peter was 8 years old, he was at the baseball park one Saturday afternoon after synagogue. He went to services with Ben and May almost every weekend when he was younger. But he was playing catch with his uncle while May was watching them. Ben would always congratulate him when he caught the baseball.

_ “Good job, buddy!”  _

_ “Thanks!”  _

May would always clap her hands and cheer for Peter. But that particular day, a baseball team of kids around his age was coming onto the field. He made eye contact with one of the boys his age and he felt something, it was something he’d never felt before towards anyone. It made him feel happy, yet confused. He looked at Ben.

_ “Can we go home… I feel sick.” _

_ “Okay. The tuna fish did seem off today.” _

And they left the baseball field.

Harley snapped Peter out of his thoughts. 

“My mom called me to say that her doctor said she’s doing well,” Harley said softly. Peter nodded and hummed. 

“Harley…” Peter sighed and looked at him. 

“What's up?”

“Remember when we first met? Tony introduced us in the lab then left us to our own devices.” Peter said softly. Harley nodded.

“Yeah… I remember. You were like a nervous ball of energy,” he laughs a little recalling the memory. “You told me you recently got out of a relationship with a girl named... Oh, what was her name?”

“MJ.” Peter smiled. 

“Yeah, and you told me you were nervous that she probably didn’t want to be your friend.” 

Peter nodded, “Y-yeah, and you told me not to worry about it.” Peter smiled “Thanks for that by the way.,”

Harley nodded, “No problem, how are y’all? Like do you guys talk?”

“We’re pretty close, so yeah we do talk… it was awkward at first, but you know.” Peter shrugs. He puts his arms into the sleeve. The sleeves end up being too long. 

“Aww, you look so cute, darlin’,” Harley said so innocently. But it made Peter blush bright red. He tried to hide his face in his jacket, and Harley smiled at him. “Anyway, why were talking about un meeting for the first time?”

“Oh uh… I was going to tell you something… but we’re almost at the tower, so it can wait.” Peter said, pointing at the Avengers tower not far in the distance. 

“We have time, what's up?” Harley stopped walking. Peter looked back at him and shook his head, “It’s not important…” He sighs and motions for Harley to follow him.

“Well I need to tell you something,” Harley says. Peter feels his heart racing as he turns back to face Harley. Peter sighs nervously and nods, “Okay..”

“I think that- maybe…” He sighs “Y’know what? Never mind, it isn’t that important.” Harley smiles. But Peter knows this isn’t his typical smile. “Are you sure?” Peter asks softly. 

“No, Yeah I’m sure,” Harley says. He continues walking towards the tower, Peter trailing behind him.

“So, did you tell him?” Wanda asks when the two of them are alone downstairs. They were sitting on the couch, some Netflix original movie playing silently in the background. 

“Wanda I-” He sighs and runs his hands through his brown hair. “I really wanted to.” He could he the groaning of annoyance coming from Wanda. “It difficult… but he tried telling me something, it seemed important but he cut himself off.” Peter looked down at his shoes.

“Maybe it was…” Wanda sighed and unmuted the TV. Peter didn’t pay attention to the movie, he was too busy stuffing his face into his knees. 

“Wandaaaaa” He whined. 

What?” She asked. 

“I can’t tell him.”

“Why’s that?” She paused the movie and looked at him all cuddled up into a ball. 

“I fear that once I do, I’ll hate myself again. I struggled even coming to terms with my sexuality” He pauses for a second. “I’ll just fuck up everything.”

“No, Pete. You won’t.” She says. “I know for a fact that Harley likes you back.”

“How?”

“I’ve seen it.”

“Bullshit, Wanda.” Peter lets out an angry groan. 

“Go talk to him then,” Wanda suggest. Peter rolls his eyes and gets up. “I’m going to cry myself to sleep. Good night Wanda.”

“Love you!” Wanda calls out. 

“Love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like this, make sure to check out my other Parkner fics. 
> 
> love you all <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Broadway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! sorry it's been a while but i'm back!
> 
> Enjoy!

Peter woke up the next feeling groggy. He was about to fall back asleep when there was a knock on his door. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. “Come in”. The door opened to Tony Stark entering the room. 

“Mr.- I mean Tony… sorry.” He sighs. Tony has told Peter to start calling him Tony, but it’s difficult to break a habit. 

“Hey kid, what’s up?” Tony said. Peter yawned and grabbed the t-shirt from yesterday that was lying at the foot of his bed and put it on. “The usual,” he sighed.

“You went out with Harley last night?” Tony asked, leaning against Peter’s wall.

“Oh… yeah, but it wasn’t like… you know-“

“A date?”

“Yeah, it wasn’t a date,” Peter sighs, as much as he’d like last night to be a date, it wasn’t and the only thing that was going to change that is if he told Harley how he felt. 

“Are you going to tell him?” Tony asks.

“Hopefully…” he sighs a doubtful sigh.

“You should tell him.”

“I know.”

“Then do it.” Tony sighs, trying to help the young boy out. He actually remembers having the same conversation with his mother about a girl he liked in second grade. But that Tony didn’t last. By the time he was 13, he was already being invited to high school parties and messing around with those girls. But at least he remembered the feeling Peter was feeling. At least he could help. 

“I want to.”

“What’s stopping you, kid?”

“Fear.”

“Of?” He sits down next to Peter. 

“Rejection.” Peter hears Tony sighed in defeat.

“Harley won’t reject you…”

“How do you know?” Peter says.

“He likes you back…”

“Lies, there’s no way.” Peter’s body shifts to curl up into a ball. 

“Harley told me, Peter.”

“I really don’t believe you.” He sighs and lays back down in his bed. Tony leaves the room and shuts the door behind him. When he is gone, Peter sits back up and starts to cry. He really doesn’t know why he’s crying,

“Why can’t I just tell him…” He mutters to himself. There is another knock on the door. “Go away, Tony.”

“It’s not Tony.”

“Shit… fuck” He mutters he quickly rolls out of bed and swiftly throws on some jeans and runs his hands through his hair. He opens the door to See Harley.”Hi Harley.” He smiles. Harley chuckles lightly. “Hey, Pete… rough morning?” He motions to the comforter on the floor. Peter looks over. 

“No, just a little clumsy.” He smiles and blushes a little bit. “Um, so what's up?”

“I was just bored, and the tower is pretty much empty except for Tony.” He sighed and walked into the room. 

“Cassie isn’t here?” Peter asks. The Lang family typically stayed in the tower during the summer as well. Although Harley met her last summer because Peter was on a school trip. Which didn’t end up being as relaxing as he thought it would be. Anyway, Cassie and Harley were in a long-distance relationship for 2 months after the summer but it ended up failing and they decided to just stay friends. Which for once in a blue moon, actually worked. 

“No. Scott, Hope, and Cassie went out to explore Times Square today. They won’t be back until late because they’re going to see a Broadway musical… Hamilton I think.” Harley shrugs his shoulders and sits at the foot of Peter’s bed.

“Hamilton? Really?” he said, Harley nodded. “Damn, I’ve always wanted to see it.” He sighs and sits down next to Harley. Maybe a little to close.

“Well- I-” Harley quickly clears his throat and restarts his sentence, “I’m sure Tony could snag us a few tickets, that would be fun, right?” Peter nodded and smiled.

“That would be fun.”

“I’ll go ask him.” Harley smiles. But he doesn’t get up. They just stare into each other's eyes for a little longer. 

“Hey… Harley” Peter starts slowly. “I- i really-” he shakes his head. “Never mind… it can wait. G-go get those tickets.” He forces a smile.

“You sure it’s not important?” Harley asks, placing his hand on top of Peter’s. Peter nods slowly. “Y-yeah I’m sure.” 

Harley leaves to go convince Tony for the tickets and Peter lies right back down in bed, “Wanda was right, I am a mess,” Peter sighs and runs his hands over his face. He quickly takes a shower and gets dressed

Downstairs, Abbie and Harley are eating breakfast. 

“I feel like a mess, Abbie,” Harley says taking a bite of toast.

“What do you mean?”

“I want to tell him that I like him.”

“Who, Peter?” She says. Harley looks at her for a moment.

“No, Neil Armstrong. Yes, Peter!” Harley shook his head at his sister. 

“Then tell him.”

“It’s not that easy,” Harley says.

“Well make it that easy. Like… okay, you guys have tickets to some show tonight, right?” Harley nods. “Okay great, tell him tonight.” Abbie smiles. 

“That's a good idea....” Harley says. He sighs and gets up from the table to put his dishes away.

“Told you that I’m a genius,” Abbie smirks. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Broadway part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know updates are taking a while, I’m currently in the process of starting a new fic and auditioning for an acting school. I am also sorry that these parts are lowkey short, I was so excited to start this fic, but now it’s making me stressed every time I open the document. But I’m dedicated and I’m going to finish it with a bang! So enjoy the 5th chapter.

“Ready?” Harley smiles when he sees the elevator open to Peter standing in it. Harley blushed when he saw him. Peter was wearing dark jeans and a light blue sweatshirt. Harley felt like he could die and go to heaven and be happy about it just staring at him. 

“Ready!” Peter said, skipping over to Harley. He was also very ready to tell Harley how he felt about him. 

The cab ride to the theater was kinda long. Given the fact that it’s New York, and New York has bad traffic. But it gave the boys more time to talk and joke and laugh with each other. Both thinking of how they were going to confess to each other.

They both tried to say something at the same time: “Hey, can i-” Harley laughed as Peter blushed. 

“You go first,” Harley offered. 

“No… you go first.” Peter smiled. Harley nodded and sighed. “Okay, well… Peter I-” 

“We’re here.” The cab driver said monotoned. Harley paid him and they got out of the cab quickly. They had to cross the busy street to get the theater, so they ran as fast as they could. 

Once they got to their seats, they were finally able to be alone, so why not try and tell each other. The funny thing was, they were actually late to the show. So, a few minutes after they catch their breath from running, the show started. With the curtains risen and the first note played, Peter could finally relax in his seat. He’d been stressed about this moment for a while, all he wanted was for Harley to like him back. 

Peter has always wanted to see Hamilton, but when he never had enough time or money to do so. But since school is out, and Tony Stark is willing to buy him anything (although Peter won’t ever ask for anything unless he needed it) it’s the perfect time to experience this musical. Better yet, with Harley by his side. 

Peter didn’t seem to notice much when Harley went to link their fingers together. They stayed like that for a little bit and Harley couldn’t help but blush during the entire first part of Hamilton. But, soon intermission came and Peter took his hand back. Harley didn’t know how to feel about that, sure it hurt a little but he needed his hand back. Harley sighed and took out his phone to update his little sister.

**Harley:** i dont think he likes me

**Abbie: ** i’m sure he does 

**Harley: ** i tried making a move during the show 

**Abbie: ** do it after idiot 

**Harley: ** dont bully me

**Harley: ** second half is starting, gotta go

**Abbie:** bye love u

**Harley: **love you more 

Harley can’t help but smile when he sees Peter beaming at the thought of the curtains rising again. Peter was too cute for Harley to bear.

And Harley was too attractive for Peter to be able to breathe. When the curtains rose up again, Harley had his eyes fixed on Peter. Harley’s attention soon moved to the stage and Peter’s moved to Harley. They were most definitely in love with each other and it was undeniable. But, here they were hopelessly pinning each other for months. Wishing that they could tell one another how they feel. It was emotionally painful and neither could take it anymore. 

The show ended and Harley bought Peter and small souvenir. They decided to walk home because the weather was nice, and they both wanted to tell each other something… something important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comment keep me alive ❤️
> 
> Enjoy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ending!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy <3

“Thanks for coming with me,” Peter said to Harley. Harley waved it off as it was nothing. But it was something, he did really wanna go with him.

“Hey, I need to tell you something, and it kinda important… I have been meaning to tell you for a while, actually.” Peter said, stopping them in their tracks. 

“What's up?” Harley says, his heart is racing and he doesn’t know why. Peter can’t be doing what Harley thinks he’s doing… can he?

Peter took a shaky breath began to talk. “I… I really like you, and I don’t know how you feel about me-” And then he started rambling. But Harley couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Peter Parker liked him back… Peter liked him back!

“-And I know it’s crazy to think that someone like you could like me, you’re so cool and awesome and you drive a motorcycle for fuck's sake! I just needed to tell you-” And suddenly, Peter’s being kissed, by Harley. It’s nothing like he’s ever felt before, it’s this amazing rush type feeling like you’ve finally won. He finally won! Did he win?

He opened his eyes after they broke the kiss. “What the… what? You just kissed me… why? OH! I know why!” Peter giggles and kissed Harley. This kiss lasted a little longer, more passion was involved. Peter wraps his arms around Harley’s neck while Harley places his hands on Peter’s waist. 

“In case I wasn’t clear enough, I like you too Peter.” Harley smiles and tucks a strand of Peter’s hair behind his ear. 

“It was clear.” Peter smiles and kisses him again. “I like you a lot, Mr. Keener.”

“Go on a date with me?” Harley asks. Peter smiles and nods. 

“Of course…” Peter smiles. 

“Y’know… I was planning on telling you I liked you, tonight. How dare you steal my thunder.” Harley jokes. Peter laughs and winks. “Sorry, Mr. Thunder.” He laughs and takes Harley’s hand in his and they continue to walk back to the tower. 

“Abbie is going to attack me…”

“Same here with Wanda.” 

And with a sigh they both walk into the tower, holding hands. They go into the living room and stare at Wanda and Abbie who both happen to be there waiting for them. The girls eye Peter and Harley’s linked hands and start to clap sarcastically.

“Took you two long enough,” Wanda says. Abbie nods in agreement. 

“Yeah, but at least it happened,” Harley says, now moving his hand to wrap it around Peter. Abbie rolls her eyes. 

“Okay, now that you guys are finally together, go be in love somewhere else please?” She says, focusing her attention on the TV “You make me sad because I have an extremely large crush on Lila barton and I can’t do anything about it.”

“You like, Lila?” Wanda asks. 

“Yes… I thought this was known.” Abbie says. Harley sighs and takes Peter up to his room.

“I’m supposed to go back to my aunt’s house tonight.” Peter whines. 

“Does she known about me?” Harley asks. Peter nods. “You’ll be fine then.” Harley smiles and kisses him. They spent the night cuddling in Harley’s bed to some Hallmark Christmas movies. 

“These movies are bullshit…” Harley mutters, Peter looks up at him with his mouth wide open.

“They’re cute!” Peter says. 

“It’s the same plot over and over.” Harley chuckles. “Like this one, he’s a businessman and he is going to fall in love with the baker after he’s rude to her. And she is going to refuse to go out with him till the very end, and somehow Christmas is incorporated.”

“Way to be enthusiastic about it,” Peter says sarcastically.

“I’m just being honest.” Harley laughs. 

They fall asleep together and wake up together. Peter having 7 missed calls from May. He told her about what had happened and eventually, she wasn’t as mad anymore. But it’s okay, cause Peter could finally be himself around Harley once more. They dated and eventually moved in together, then getting married. They lived life together and it was good. Everything was good. The only regret they both have is waiting so long. 

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on insta: @holland.simpkins


End file.
